Chlarry Series 4: Hoping for Tomorrow
by shadowglove
Summary: 4th in the CHLARRY series. Now that he got his memory back, Harry is back to his original plan...revenge on Spiderman, only there's just a slight alteration to the plan which involves a pretty blonde reporter he can't stop caring for despite everything.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or Spiderman**

_This is the FOURTH in the CHLARRY series, which takes place during the 3__rd__ Spiderman movie…or the AU version of the movie. It takes place after __**Night at the Hospital, Day at the Park**__ and __**Evening of Truths**__…in that order. Spoilers for Smallville "Exile" and "Rage"._

_So many people have been asking me to update this series that I feel so loved! People are reminding me over and over again that I haven't updated--but I had SERIOUS writer's block! Sorry about the long wait!_

_Warning: Compared to the others in the Chlarry series, this is a little dark._

--

"I messed up pretty badly, huh?" Peter Parker sighed the next morning as he sat in bed, looking at his hands, not daring to look at the blonde sitting in his only seat, looking tired and sore from having spent the night there watching over him.

"Everyone makes mistakes." Chloe tried to smile, but she felt so horribly that she was sure it came out like a grimace.

"Yeah? I doubt they ever did something stupid like _this_." The young man sighed as he threw himself back on the bed and closed his eyes in shame.

"Well, I have a friend in the league who, _knowing_ the effect a certain rock had on him, put it on anyway and lived for months as a different person in a different city, robbing banks and doing other _un-hero-like_ things." Chloe managed a smile this time as Peter shot up again and looked at her in interest, as if desperate to know that he hadn't crossed the line and couldn't be forgiven. "And I had another one who started taking a certain drug to give him certain abilities, but the drug made him violent and aggressive, and yet knowing this he continued to take it."

"And they are both members of the League?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, very important members at that." But she wouldn't tell him who exactly because it was Clark's and Oliver's story to truly tell.

Getting up, Chloe went to look out of the window but then turned her back on it and looked at Peter instead. She knew she looked as horrible as he did. During the night she'd taken off her uncomfortable clothes and after snooping through Peter's drawers, had found a clean, oversized shirt and a woman's shorts she decided must belong to MJ.

Peter stood as well, wearing the t-shirt and pajama shorts Bart and Clark had changed him into the night before. "Why did you stay the night? I didn't deserve it. I was _horrible_ to you, I said some terribly mean things last night, and then I forced a kiss on you--."

"Enough." Chloe put her hand on his lips to silence him as she did her other boys whenever they were saying something ridiculous. "You're part of the league now, and that makes you one of my boys, part of my _family, _and I take care of my family."

Peter looked at her silently before smiling. "I guess Oliver was right, _you are_ like the mother most of us never had."

Chloe beamed brightly before throwing her arms around Peter and hugging him, knowing that everything with Peter would be okay. Her smile brightened when Peter hugged her back, and when she pulled away she placed a sisterly kiss on his cheek to let him know for sure that there were no ill feelings towards him.

Her cellular rung, and she smiled at Peter before going to pick it up. "Hello?"

"_Chloe_?" MJ's voice was nervous. "_I just got in from the night shift and heard your message. How is Peter? Is he still unconscious? Can I come see him now?_"

Chloe smiled mischievously at Peter. "Yes Mary Jane, Peter is fine now. I spent the whole night here making sure that that _thing_ didn't come back and make him Emo Boy again." She grinned at Peter's sudden blush. "And really, do you _have_ to ask _me_ permission to come and see him?"

There was a relieved chuckle on the other end of the phone. "_Thank you, Chloe_."

"Just come over and see him now, okay? I think Peter needs to talk to you."

"_And grovel for forgiveness_." And yet MJ was giggling with happiness as she hung up on Chloe.

The blonde put back her phone in her bag. "I'm going to change back into my clothes and leave you, you have some _intense_ groveling to do once she comes here."

Peter blinked. "Do you—do you think MJ would _forgive me_ for what I did? She--."

"She _loves_ you, Peter." Chloe went towards him and patted his cheek tenderly, amazed that guys could be so dense. "_She_ was the one who came to me with that parasite thingy after she _investigated_ and found out what was happening to you. And you're lucky to have someone like that with you, most of my boys are alone because they couldn't find women who would understand their lifestyle or their differences."

Peter nodded, listening to her intently.

"Now, I want to also tell you that while you are lucky to have someone like MJ, that in no sense means that you can _take advantage_ of all that she offers you." Chloe narrowed her eyes warningly at him. "Sure, you're Spiderman, _sure_, you protect the city of New York, _sure_, millions of people love you--but remember--the only one who _truly_ loves _you_ and _not SPIDERMAN_ is MJ."

Peter blinked again, looking as if she'd slapped him, before he made a little sound in his throat and smiled. "You know, my Aunt May told me something like that before all of this mess happened."

"Well, she's a smart woman." Chloe smiled before going to the bathroom to change into her own clothes. "As am I. Listen to us and live."

His laughter was the last thing she heard as she closed the bathroom door.

**Ten Minutes Later**

Making her way down the street, now bathed and clothed in her own clothes, Chloe decided that it was time for breakfast. She was _starving_ and needed to call Ollie and let him know that 'Web' was fine and she was ready to be picked up by the Kent Express. The blonde rolled her eyes as she entered a diner and picked a seat at the back, looking through her bag for her phone. She _hated_ not having any new clothes to use.

She was about to dial Ollie's number when someone slid into the seat across from hers and Chloe looked up to see Harry Osborn looking at her coldly.

Gulping, putting down the cellular, Chloe looked at him. "H-Harry!" What was he doing here? Hadn't he understood when she'd said that they couldn't see each other again?

"I should have known." His voice was emotionless as he stared at her. "It should have been so _obvious_, but I was blind to anything that wasn't you."

She frowned, unable to understand what he was talking about.

"I know you're together. I know he's Spiderman." His voice was low and accusing. "And I remember _everything_."

Chloe's heart stopped as those four words escaped his lips.

"And if you don't want anything to happen to him, or your good friend the Green Arrow or anyone else, you'll listen to what I have to say." Gone was the man she'd laughed and shared with the night before. Now she was before the real Harry Osborn, Double G Jr., who knew more than he should--and it was all her fault.

"What do you want?" She whispered, looking unseeingly down at the table between them.

Did he want to blackmail her into betraying her friends? Into giving him information on the Justice League? Into--?

"You."

She looked up in confusion. "I don't under--."

"Shut up and listen." His voice was so emotionless it was scary. "You will break Peter Parker's heart."

"Huh?" Chloe frowned, completely lost.

"You will call Parker, tell him you need to meet him, and when you see him you'll tell him that you no longer want to ever see him again. Tell him to tell your little superhero buddies that you're sick of having to always sacrifice yourself for them and want a chance to live your own life--that you never want to see them again."

Chloe opened her mouth.

Harry continued on. "If you don't do as I say I'll personally hand Luthorcorp a USB disk with some very interesting information on Oliver Queen and how Kryptonite has certain effects on his good friend, Superman."

Chloe's eyes widened in horror.

"Yes, I know what it does to your friend." Harry smiled, and it was frighteningly. "I found a piece in your bag last night and did my research. Luthor should _really_ try using my people, he would have found out _so much_ about those that are around him."

The blonde leaned backwards in her seat, heart racing at the imminent threat to those she loved and held dear. "I'll do it." She raised determined green eyes and met his dark gaze. "I'll break all contact with them, make them think that I hate them, and then I'll disappear into the city and never come back again."

Harry tsked, picking up a saltshaker and looking at it in amusement. "Now who said that that was part of the deal?"

Chloe was doing her best to be brave, to not cry, to not _scream_, but he was making it hard for her. "What do you mean?"

"When I said that I wanted you I meant I wanted _you_." His dark gaze rose from the saltshaker to her confused gaze. "You will be my guest for an indefinite amount of time, and Parker won't know that it'll be because of our arrangement. If he ever finds out you're staying with me he'll think that his little girlfriend left him for me."

"St-stay with you? Peter? _Girlfriend_?" Chloe rubbed her hands together in a nervous gesture. "Look, I don't know where you've gotten that idea--but Peter and I are _not_ together."

"_Don't lie to me_." Harry's voice came out a hiss and the glass of the saltshaker he had in a death grip cracked audibly. "I _saw_ you two last night! I saw you two _this morning_!"

Chloe's eyes went wide and suddenly _everything_ made sense.

Harry snorted, looking away from her once more. "Comprehension finally dawns."

"I didn't leave you last night because of Peter." Chloe knew she was treading on dangerous ground by bringing the event up, but she pushed forwards anyway, steeling herself for his wrath. "I left you last night because of this, because of _who you really were_. I pushed away because I had to protect the ones I _loved_ from you. Peter had _nothing_ to do with it."

The saltshaker broke with a loud _crack_, the salt pouring onto the table.

Chloe winced, realizing the _strength_ he had in him.

"Get up, we're leaving." Harry stood and pulled on his coat.

Closing her eyes to keep back the tears, Chloe stood and bit the inside of her lip to keep from whimpering when he grabbed her upper arm and escorted her out of the diner.

What was she going to do?

**A Couple Of Hours Later**

Chloe looked back at the row of trees where Harry hid, watching her, making sure that she did as told. The blonde hoped that Peter would be detained—that he wouldn't be able to make it--anything to keep her from what she was about to do.

"Chloe!" Peter called with a grin as he jogged onto the bridge, engulfing her with a hug and kissing her cheek brotherly. "I came as soon as I got your text message. Are you okay?" He grinned brightly. "MJ wants to have dinner with you me and Oliver tonight so--."

"Peter." Chloe interrupted, taking in a deep breath. "It's over."

"Huh?" The young man who was Spiderman frowned, tilting his head to the side in confusion. "What's over?"

"Us. My relationship with the League. _Everything_." She cleared her throat, taking a step backwards and rubbing her suddenly cold arms. "I—I—I need to l-live my own life. I can't always put my own wants and desires on the hold just because there's an apocalypse on the rise. If the world ends, I-I want to have gone knowing that I lived my life to the fullest and didn't b-baby grown men who c-couldn't think for themselves."

With every word Peter frowned darker, and when she as finished, his eyes bore into hers. "Who is it?"

"W-who?" Chloe stammered.

"What happened after you left my apartment?" Peter placed his hands on her shoulders protectively. "What does he have on us? Why is he making you do this? Is he watching you now? Is that why you look so terrified?"

"I—no one—no one is watch--." She jerked out of his hold and it was all she could do to keep from looking at the line of trees. "Just tell Oliver and the o-others that I'm through with them and not to look for me anymore. If they--if they don't listen they'll get hurt. I know all of their weaknesses and I won't hold back."

With that she turned her back on Peter and hurried away in the opposite direction.

"_Chloe!_"

She closed her eyes tightly for a second, tears falling down her cheeks, as she hurried as far away from Peter as possible, saying goodbye to everything she'd ever known and loved.

--

She was crying.

Sitting in the darkness of his bedroom, glass of scotch in one hand, Harry's head was bent, hair falling into his face, shadowing his expression as he could hear her muffled sobs through the wall.

He knew that it would hurt her to end things with her friends, especially on such a harsh note--but he'd have hoped that she would have enjoyed the room he'd had Bernard prepare for her. Instead of noticing all the care he'd taken in making sure that she was provided with a large, spacious room with any desire a modern woman could want--except for a phone or a computer--Chloe had thrown herself on the bed and started to cry.

Harry knew that Bernard was worried and suspicious about this new development, but the butler was too faithful to him to ever question anything he did.

_At least someone knows about loyalty_.

Downing his glass of scotch, Harry collapsed back in the bed, listening to her whimpers, wincing at the heartbreak he could hear in her every sniffle.

_I kidnapped her._ The young man closed his eyes and groaned at how bad that sounded. _I'm holding her hostage._

That'd sounded even worse.

_'I pushed away because I had to protect the ones I loved from you!'_

He closed his eyes _tighter_ as her words in the diner came back to haunt him.

'_I didn't leave you last night because of Peter…I left you for who you REALLY are!'_

His dark eyes flew open and he stood, going to the mirror and looking at his reflection, expecting to see some gruesome creature, and yet there he stood, human, and by most accounts he was supposed to be a handsome man.

What about him was so horrible that Chloe would deny herself of her feelings for him out of _fear_?

Sure, he hunted her friend Peter--but that was because Parker had _killed his father_. He'd murdered Harry's only family and then had the gall to continue pretending to be Harry's friend until he finally found out the truth in the worst way possible!

What was wrong with trying to avenge the wrongful death of his father?

Why did that make _him_ the monster?

What about Parker? _He_ was the murderer and yet Chloe took his side?

_Does she really love him that much?_

Something inside Harry hurt, and he turned his back on his reflection, noticing that the sounds from her room had died down. She'd either cried all the tears she had or had fallen asleep.

He hoped it was the latter.

Tomorrow would begin a new era for him, and he wanted Chloe well rested. Tomorrow she would see that he was wasn't the horrible beast Parker and Queen and the others had painted him out to be. Tomorrow he'd show her that she wasn't his prisoner, but his honored _guest_.

He knew it'd take more than a day--more than months probably--for her to understand and accept what he'd done, but Harry had faith that one day she would.

Because she'd fallen in love with him just as much as he had her--even if she was fighting her feelings with all of her heart.

He'd show Chloe that life as the future Mrs. Harry Osborn could be a happy one.

…Tomorrow…

--

**Finally! I updated! WAAAAAY LATE, but updated!**

**Review?**


End file.
